


Observations

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: “At first glance Park had, logically, assumed that they were just partners, but it was the small things that made her doubt it was all that they were.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, this isn't my best work. It's a bit rambly but I like writing about my ships from an outsider's perspective and I had finished writing it so decided to post it. Also, I think this is my first time writing for Red and I was nervous about it but it was actually pretty fun! Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy :)

Park had been with the task force for over a month now. It was enough time to figure out out the dynamics of the team and those within it. 

Cooper, obviously, was the head of the team but more than that, Ressler, Keen and Aram saw him as a father figure. Park could tell this familial feeling was reciprocated as Cooper treated the three of them like a strict but loving father would. 

Ressler and Aram were good friends, and (if Park was sticking with the familial theme) they seemed like brothers. Aram and Keen on the other hand, seemed like siblings too, but were more than that. They seemed like best friends. They were often joking around with each other, talking about their lives outside of work and more than a few times Park had seen them huddled together, whispering and discussing things in a way which only close friends seemed to. 

Reddington’s relationship with everyone had been harder to figure out. His and Cooper’s were like old friends. Friends who had known each other for decades, had more than a fair share of disagreements along the way, but with a mutual respect for each other. 

Aram had told Park that for a while after he had met Reddington he had been very intimidated and scared of the man. Park thought that was completely understandable but there was no trace of it now. What she saw now (keeping with the familial theme) was similar to that between a child and a respected yet eccentric uncle. 

Reddington and Ressler on the other hand, were always fun to watch together. The older man clearly took great delight in making fun of the agent, but she could also tell he begrudgingly respected the man at the same time. And no matter now annoyed Ressler seemed to get at the man, she could tell the respect was mutual. 

The one relationship Park couldn't quite figure however, was that of Keen and Ressler. They clearly had a very tight bond, formed from being partners for over seven years and all the harrowing situations they'd faced together because of it.  
It wasn't uncommon for Park to walk into their office (also why were they the only two with an actual office space??) and interrupt their conversations. They ranged anywhere from the case, to complaining about Red’s antics and one time she interrupted them laughing over one of Agnes’ presentations gone wrong. 

At first glance Park had, logically, assumed that they were just partners, but it was the small things that made her doubt it was all that they were. 

Ressler would usually touch the small of Keen’s back to usher her out a door or even if he was just walking past her. He didn't seem to be the type of guy who wanted to receive physical contact and Park saw that Keen knew and respected that. She was however, quick to lay a calming hand on her partner's arm or shoulder when he was agitated and Park realised that she always managed to stand next to Ressler, almost always touching. And Ressler, not only didn't mind, but moved closer to her too. 

Then there were the others reactions to them, as if they were in on the secret.  
After a case where Keen was held at gunpoint, Park had thought to check in on her but Aram had replied, “you should, but maybe later. Ressler’s with her now, he'll make sure she's okay.” 

Park had also noticed that whenever Keen was out of the office, Cooper always asked Ressler where she was or if she was ok. At first Park had thought it was ridiculous. How was he meant to know his partner's every move? But everytime Cooper asked, Ressler had an answer. Even when he didn't tell them where she was, Park could tell that he was privy to that information. 

Reddington was more subtle. There were a few glances at the partners and a few throw away comments, but nothing really that stood out. 

And then there were moments like they were in now. They were on a stakeout for a guy called The Magpie (seriously, who came up with these names?). He was known for leading elaborate heists to steal priceless jewels in order to provide funding for criminals who couldn't access their cash. Keen was currently undercover in the building as a thief trying to become a member of an upcoming heist. Aram was in the communications van, Ressler and herself were sitting in the car, ready to move in if Keen needed it. 

While Keen couldn't hear them (she'd be checked for comms), Aram had a device which let them hear her. Because of it, the rest of them could hear as well, as they were all connected via comms. Even Cooper and Reddington could hear in from the comfort of the former’s office. 

Sure Park hoped that Keen wouldn't be called out as a Fed but she wasn't too worried. Ressler on the other hand was clearly concerned. At first glance, he seemed fine, but on closer inspection he was sitting rigidly in his seat. His gaze never left the entrance of the building and his fists and teeth were tightly clenched. 

“Why are you so worried?”  
He sharply turned to face her, apparently surprised she'd noticed (seriously, you didn't need investigatory training to see it).  
She continued. “From what I've seen of Keen, she can handle herself in there.”  
He nodded in agreement. “She definitely can, but my partner is undercover in a potentially dangerous situation. I'm allowed to be a little worried.”  
Park scoffed. “A little worried?” Ressler raised an eyebrow. “If you clenched your teeth any harder they'd break.”  
It was as if he hadn't realised he was doing it until she pointed it out and made a visible effort to ease his face. 

He was about to reply but Aram spoke up. “Stop talking guys. She's past the security check and is initiating contact.”  
They all listened carefully as Keen sold her story of hearing about him and wanting to be part of his crew. 

Park knew Keen could do undercover work well, but actually seeing (or in this case hearing) her in person was something else. She had gone from exuding a caring friendly personality to seeming like she didn't have a care in the world and completely arrogant about her skills.  
Park smiled at the talent. “She's good.”  
Ressler just smirked in response. 

In his pronounced British accent they heard The Magpie (she really wished they knew his actual name) ask. “How did you know I was looking for people?”  
There was something in his voice which made all the agents freeze.  
Keen spoke up, seemingly unconcerned about the doubt in his voice. “I heard it from someone who heard it from someone. You know how it is.”  
They heard a pause before The Magpie spoke again. “I haven't put it out yet that I'm hiring a crew.”  
Over the comms a mumbled “oh shit” was heard from Aram and Park saw Ressler's body stiffen up (even more than before) as he reached out for the door handle. 

Keen, still calm, replied, “well my source always seems to know what's going on and he knew I'd be perfect for the job.”  
“Who is he?”  
Ressler, who seemed to know where she was going with it, quietly mumbled to himself, “not a bad idea Liz.”  
“My source is Reddington.”  
Over the comms they heard Reddington chuckle. “Well played Lizzy. The best lies are as close to the truth as possible.”  
Park gave a small smile. “I guess that's one way to do it.”  
The Magpie spoke up, “He always seems to have an ear to the ground and with him fencing some of my uh… previous acquisitions… I'm not surprised at him knowing.” In the office Cooper gave Reddington a hard glare at this new information but the latter simply shrugged. Sounding a bit suspicious however, he asked, “he knows you well enough to recommend you for this job?”  
Keen, still sounding 100% arrogant replied, “he keeps a few thieves on hand if the need ever arises,” and seeing the doubtful look on his face she continued, “call him if you don't believe me.”

There was silence as The Magpie presumably made a call. It was confirmed as, over the comms, they heard Dembe answer the call and pass it onto Reddington who, after a short pause answered in a jovial tone.  
“Ah, The Magpie! I see you still haven't changed your, quite frankly, silly name like I suggested last time. Oh well! What can I do for you? Need more merchandise transported?”  
“Ah no, nothing at the moment, though maybe soon. I hear that you've heard about the upcoming heist?”  
Hearing the question in his voice Reddignton smiled. “I have my ways Magpie. Has Josephine reached out to you yet?”  
They heard him clear his throat. “So you do know this Josephine?”  
Reddington gave a laugh. “Know her? After the jobs she's done for me in banks, secure storage facilities and embassies, and done them undetected mind you, she's a valued member of my team.”  
There was a pause as The Magpie took it in.  
“Good to know. I'll call you if I need something moved.”  
Reddington agreed and they heard Keen, almost sarcastically, ask him once he'd hung up, “you believe me now?”  
“Yes. Let's discuss business.”

It was only after Keen replied that Park saw Ressler unclench and move his hand from the door handle.  
Aram’s very relieved voice came over the comms. “Oh thank god. That was close.”  
Beside her, Ressler breathed out a sigh of relief and Park smiled. She may not know exactly what the dynamics of Keen and Ressler’s relationship was but she was happy to keep observing to find out.


	2. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Park stifled a laugh at him taking Keen in and said, “hey, let's make sure we don't get too distracted,” but, as he seemed incapable of paying attention to anything else, she let the laugh out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I just write fluff or expand on a scene from an ep so for this one (making and executing a new case) I admit I did research by watching leverage (which is also a great show!). Basically I just wanted a scene with everyone in fancy clothes and Keenler’s reaction to each other. I'm not kidding. This entire chapter happened cuz I wanted that one scene. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)

Two weeks had passed since Keen had been accepted as part of The Magpie’s crew. It had taken that much time to recruit the two others, as Keen had arrived before he had found anyone.   
Keen had briefed everyone on the members in the team. Standing with a pointer in hand (and her normal spot next to Ressler) she explained the plan.   
“All together there's five of us. Me, The Magpie, his bodyguard Sebastian who checked me at the first meet, Julian Godffrey and Vanessa Zachariah.”  
She pointed to the two images on the screen.   
“Both are thieves though Julian specialises in safe-cracking and Vanessa in hacking.”

Cooper spoke up. “So how is the heist happening?”  
“We’ll all be connected on comms. The Magpie is invited as a guest but won't take part so, in case things go wrong, he can stay unconnected. There are two more tickets so Sebastian and I will arrive together as people who've come to look at the jewels,” Park laughed on the inside at the slight look of distrust on Ressler’s face, “and the other two have been included as part of the catering team.”  
Park smiled. “Just like a heist on TV.”  
Keen laughed in agreement and continued. “The owner of the exhibition, Jerimiah Matthews, wears a bracelet which, along with his fingerprint, opens the display boxes.”

Aram looked very interested in the plan. “How are you going to get those?”  
Keen smiled. “Well I can easily get the bracelet without him knowing.”  
Park raised an eyebrow. Keen knew how to pickpocket?   
Ressler, smiling, shook his head at the confidence in Keen’s voice while she continued.   
“Julian will get his fingerprint by collecting his glass and he’ll get the bracelet from me to Vanessa who’ll grab the jewels while everyone’s in the main hall. Sebastian is there just in case the two of them meet any unexpected guards along the way.”

Frowning, Ressler asked, “what kind of force will he use if he runs into an unexpected guard?”  
Keen shook her head, reassuring him. “He’ll just knock them out, Magpie said no killing.”  
Ressler rolled his eyes and mumbled, “wow, how noble of him.”  
Rolling her eyes at his response, Keen looked over at Cooper who spoke to them all. “Unfortunately we might have to let that happen. We can only arrest them if they actually steal the jewels.”  
They nodded and Reddington, who was standing off to the side with Dembe, spoke up.  
“Though exploring this exhibition seems like a delightful way to spend an evening, I don't think it will surprise you that I should probably not attend it.”  
Sarcastically, Ressler cut in. “Yeah, because you might decide to take a little something for yourself."  
Reddington, grinning, took the comment in stride. “Have you seen the Maharajah's Emeralds Donald? Even you might be tempted.”  
Ressler rolled his eyes and shook his head as the former continued.  
“I know a few people who are attending and while it may not be the best for me to run into them, I can easily arrange for two invites.”

Cooper gave Reddington a hard glare, as if debating whether to ask where he would get them from but shook his head and said, “OK. Ressler, Park, you'll take those tickets and Aram will set up outside in the van.”  
Keen smiled at the two of them. “Well I guess I'll have some company,” and turning to Ressler she added, “it's a black tie event.”  
Ressler, with a wink, replied, “I look even better in a tux than I do in tights.”  
Keen laughed and shook her head while Park did everything not to gape because… they were FLIRTING! And in front of the entire task force! Park decided it. There was no way the two of them were just partners. Looking around she saw that no-one else even noticed (maybe it was a normal sight?).   
Cooper was talking with Reddington about the tickets and Aram was quietly complaining to himself that he never got to go to the black tie events.   
Park shook her head. This development made her even more intrigued to see how the mission would play out. 

The day of the heist arrived. Keen had been with the crew so they hadn't seen her at all during the day. Park had borrowed a one shoulder black jumpsuit (so she could still kick ass if need be) but wore fancy jewellery, nice makeup and a fancy hairdo so she'd fit into the rich crowd.   
They were meeting in the post office and as Ressler walked in she realised he wasn't lying. He did look pretty good in a tux. Park admitted (only to herself) that while not many men could make a bow tie look good, apparently Ressler could. She had absolutely no romantic feelings towards him (clearly that was Keen’s department), but she could admit when a man looked good. 

The two of them drove to the hall where the exhibition was taking place and they both marvelled at the opulence oozing out of the place with its fountain in the circular driveway, marble statues and large carved wooden doors.   
As they were driving in, they had passed a catering van parked just around the corner from the building which was where Aram was set up.   
They showed their invitations, walked in and then heard Aram’s voice in their ears.   
“Ok guys you're in. I was able to hack the exterior cameras so I can let you know when Keen and the others arrive. The Magpie is here but currently here's the only one.”

She and Ressler milled around a bit, acting as if this were their normal crowd. Ressler caught her eye and she looked in the direction he had discreetly pointed in. She nodded in confirmation, seeing Julian carrying a tray of drinks.   
Ressler, keeping an eye on him and looking out for Vaneesa, had his back turned to the entrance so didn't see a few heads turn towards the door as Park did. She looked in that direction too and saw Keen walking in on the arm of a tall and well-built man who must be Sebastian. But the people weren't looking at him. 

Park didn't go that way but even she had to admit that Keen looked stunning. Wearing an emerald green off the shoulder gown with a deep V, she looked every bit like a rich heiress coming to look at expensive jewellery rather than the FBI agent and mom she really was.   
Park contained a chuckle at imagining Ressler’s reaction and hearing Aram say that she had arrived, he quickly turned and froze, mouth slightly open as he looked up from the bottom of her dress (stopping slightly at her cleavage) all the way up to her fully made up face and fancy hairdo. 

Park stifled a laugh at him taking Keen in and said, “hey, let's make sure we don't get too distracted,” but, as he seemed incapable of paying attention to anything else, she let the laugh out.   
At that he snapped out of it and glared at her, apparently trying to bring back his serious and stoic persona (it wouldn't work now that she'd seen him drooling over Keen).   
Aram, apparently figuring out what she had been laughing at over comms spoke up, mirth in his voice.   
“From what I saw on the cameras, Agent Keen looks very good.”  
Park smilingly gave a ‘mhm’ and Ressler grunted in response. Apparently fed up with her smiling for the moment, he went to get them champagne, not to drink but to blend in.  
Park saw Keen discreetly look around the room and she thought that Keen did a good job of glancing over her, hiding the fact that they knew each other.   
Park was interested in how Keen would react to Ressler and she didn't disappoint. 

Park could tell Keen was aiming to look at everyone with the same disinterest she had glanced over Park with, but when her eyes reached Ressler they stopped of their own accord.   
Park chuckled as Keen's eyes moved up and down his body (in what, Park thought, was clearly lust) and only when her eyes met his and he smirked, did Keen turn away, as if she hadn't meant to make that reaction.   
Park couldn't help but chuckle at the two partners who were, very clearly, attracted to each other but but quickly cut off by a slightly irritated sounding Ressler saying, “comms are for mission talk only,” as he made his way back to her. 

The hall was filling up and holding (not drinking) their champagne, Park and Ressler watched as Keen and Sebastian made their way to Jerimiah.   
Interested to watch how she'd get the bracelet, Park watched with interest as Keen slightly tripped just in front of the man and reached out onto his forearm to steady herself. They were close enough to hear.  
“Oh Mr Matthews, I'm so sorry! I admit I'm not used to wearing these lovely but long gowns.”  
Park watched in amazement as Keen, while talking to him, unclasped the bracelet one handed and held onto his other arm with her other hand. Jerimiah gave her a genuine smile and in a kind voice said, “no worries my dear! I'm glad I could help a lovely lady from falling,” all the while unaware that the ‘lovely lady’ in question had just passed off his security bracelet to Julian who walked past her.   
Park shook her head, amazed at the smoothness Keen had pulled it off with and turned to Ressler who was wearing a proud smirk.   
“Did you know she could pickpocket like that?”  
He nodded. “It's come in handy in a few cases before,” and over the comms Aram laughed and agreed. 

With the bracelet handed off, they watched as Keen and Sebastian talked to Jerimiah and a few of his friends as Vanessa and Julian stole the jewels in the other room (Park never thought she'd say that on the job).   
Keeping The Magpie in their sights, they saw him keep in contact with his team by holding his phone to his ear to hide the fact he was talking on comms.   
It was a tense few minutes as they waited for Vanessa and Julian to come back out but they did eventually, Vanessa carrying a box with the catering logo.   
The two gave discreet nods to the other members of their team and the remaining three followed the two outside at a distance. 

Ressler nodded at Park and after alerting the SWAT team that the suspects were headed outside, the two of them followed as well.   
They got there just in time to see the SWAT team surround them from the front and sides and when the five of them (with Keen playing along) turned to try to run back in and saw her and Ressler with their guns drawn, they held up their hands in surrender and Vanessa gently lowered the box.   
Ressler, glaring at Vanessa, opened the box then nodded to SWAT, confirming it was what they had come for.   
He handed the box to Park and she peaked inside and whistled. Those were pretty amazing jewels. 

Looking up, Park shook her head as Ressler (rather gently) grabbed Keen’s hands and cuffed them behind her back. A stark contrast to the SWAT team who were roughly cuffing the rest of the team who were struggling and The Magpie who was asking how they knew.   
Aram made his way over to her and, looking at the team being taken away, he grinned and said, “if only it was always this easy,” and Park laughed in agreement. 

Ressler, with a soft hand on her hands, led the handcuffed Keen into a separate car and walked back to her and Aram.   
Park smirked at him. “If I were the other members of that heist team, I might suspect there was more to Keen.”  
Ressler looked at her, slightly confused and a bit suspicious of the expression on her face, and let her explain.  
“You were awfully gentle while putting the cuffs on her.”  
Beside her Aram let out a surprised huff of laughter (he must've seen it too) and Ressler shook his head, apparently done with the both of them, and walked back towards the car Keen was in.   
Park smiled. What she had learnt on this mission was that, she still wasn't quite sure if Ressler and Keen were a couple, but she was sure they were more than just partners.


	3. The Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Park supposed the one positive of walking in on that whole situation was that she was now 100% certain of what their relationship was.”

They had just come back to the office after spoiling an assassination attempt. The blacklister’s were the ‘Bolthem Brother’s’ (thank god it was somewhat of a normal name this time) and they were only half successful in apprehending them.  
Park had secured the would-be victim and Keen had gotten one of the brothers. Ressler wasn't so lucky. The brother he had been tasked with had seen him in a reflection and in the resulting fight the brother had fled and Ressler, though nothing serious, was slightly beaten and bruised.  
Keen and Ressler had gone into their office and Park had gone to debrief Cooper. 

Aram’s impressive computer skills had led to them finding the perp much faster than anyone had anticipated. Going to inform them, Park walked towards Keen and Ressler’s office where the blinds were drawn and opened the door.  
“Hey guys-”

Boy she wished she had knocked. 

At her entrance the partners sprang apart from each other, clearly completely surprised someone had walked in on them. (C’mon, they were still in their place of work!). Keen had removed her hands from tugging at his hair and was fidgeting them around, not quite sure what to do with them.  
Ressler had sprung his hands from being wrapped around her waist and was standing absolutely still. Both of them, red in the face, were making an effort not to look at each other meaning that Park had the uncomfortable privilege of being stared at by the two (make that three) people who did not want to be in this situation. 

Park was completely uncomfortable (shootouts she could do, walking in on two respected colleagues making out? No way). She cleared her throat in the awkward silence.  
“Um…Aram found the runaway perp. Come when you're…ready,” and hand still on the handle, she swiftly closed the door, blinked a few times, and made her way over to Aram.  
Park supposed the one positive of walking in on that whole situation was that she was now 100% certain of what their relationship was. Aram looked up at her and, excited to share what he'd found, asked, “are Keen and Ressler coming?”  
Park cleared her throat. “They were…in the middle of something…but yeah they should be here soon.”  
Not catching the uncomfort in her voice, Aram bounced as he waited to share his news. A few seconds later the couple walked out of their office. 

Keen had clearly been running her hands through Ressler’s hair because, not even through foot chases and fights, had Park seen his hair move out of its perfectly gelled down state. Clearly aware of that, Ressler tried to flatten his hair back into place as he walked over and Keen tried to hide a smirk watching him do so.  
Aram, too excited about his discovery to notice anything amiss, started talking as soon as they were close enough. 

He was explaining how he'd found the perp, and it was genuinely interesting, but Park couldn't help but discreetly watch the couple as she pretended to look at the screen.  
Keen was holding in a laugh at Ressler discreetly still trying to fix his hair and, seeing something he apparently missed, reached behind him to properly tuck his shirt in at the back.  
Park had to admit they were pretty cute together.  
Aram finished talking and, clearly expecting some praise, Park congratulated him. Aram thanked her and looked over to Keen and Ressler, expecting the same, but paused and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
Looking at Ressler he asked, “why do you look different?”  
Park’s eyes widened, as did the couple’s, and she saw them trying not to look at each other in concern.  
Suddenly Aram pointed and smiled. “I know what it is, your hair looks different! Fighting the perp must've really messed it up.”  
Both Ressler and Keen let out a laugh and the former heartily agreed with Aram.  
Park was laughing too but at the (what she thought was obvious) relief from the pair.  
Aram spoke again. “I swear it's messier now than when you came in -” Keen and Ressler discreetly looked at each other with worry “- but I've been so focused on trying to find this guy that I haven't really been paying attention to anything around me so I'm probably wrong.”

Park chuckled on the inside at the relief once again crossing their expressions but before Ressler could say anything to Aram, Cooper joined them and was caught up about the perp.  
Assessing the situation Cooper delt out orders.  
“Aram, coordinate with the local police, Ressler go put more pressure on the one in custody, and Keen and Park go get our perp.”  
They gave nods and after Keen and Ressler shared another look, the former caught up with her. 

She cleared her voice a bit and spoke up.  
“So uh…about before…in the office…”  
Park couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at the awkwardness of the situation and at how Keen was struggling with her words so decided to help her out.  
“It's ok. I figured I'd walk in on the two of you sometime or the other.”  
Keen gave her a look of complete and utter confusion and, thinking it was because no one was meant to know they were a couple, Park added,  
“I guess with the whole office-place relationship thing you have to keep it a secret but I know that you and Ressler have been a couple for a while now.”

They had reached the elevator and Park stepped aside to let Keen walk in first but turning, she saw Keen was standing completely still a few steps back, looking completely dumbstruck. Now Park was the one who was confused.  
“You okay Keen?”  
She shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts, and stepped into the elevator with Park.  
After a slight pause she asked, uncertainty in her voice, “you said you knew Ressler and I were in a relationship?”  
Pushing the button for the car park, Park answered.  
“Yeah I could tell -” and with a laugh she added, “- but don't worry I won't tell Cooper, though he's smart. I feel like he already knows.”  
Keen looked slightly panicked.  
“You think he knows?”  
Park gave a small laugh at the confident agent looking suddenly so uncertain and said, “I'm sure Cooper won't mind. Also I get the feeling he approves of the two of you together.”  
Keen looked even more panicked.  
“You think Cooper approves of us together?”  
The doors to the car park opened and they walked out, Park confused why Keen was repeating everything she said.  
“You sure you're okay Keen?”  
She shakily nodded (clearly not) and asked, “how long do you think Ressler and I have been together?”  
Park thought about it. “Well, I had my suspicions when I first joined the task force -” Keen looked both surprised and confused “- but I'd guess a month or so? Why?”  
Keen gave a surprised but shaky laugh, opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and slowly said, “that was the first time Ressler and I…you know… We’ve never been a couple. This is the first time anything’s happened between us.”

Now it was Park’s turn to stop walking and she stared at Keen with complete bewilderment.  
“You guys have never been a couple?!”  
Keen laughed at her strong reaction and nodded. Park half jogged to catch back up with her and, a smile in her voice, Keen asked, “what made you so sure we were together ?”  
Park threw her hands in the air. “I dunno? All the times you seemed so worried, too worried really, about each other in the field, Ressler being jealous, all the back touches, when Ressler left for a ‘family thing’ and you left just after him and then you both came back together.”  
Keen laughed but Park was on a roll now.  
“Agnes loves him more than anyone else in the office, everyone else's reaction to you both, and honestly you guys just act like a couple who've been together for decades!”  
Park finished her mini rant as they reached the car and as they sat inside Keen laughed and jokingly said, “Wow. I never realised that Ress and I had been that obvious about our non-existent relationship.”  
As Keen started the car and drove out Park said, “seriously Keen. The only time I've ever seen Ressler not have a stoic or sarcastic personality is when he's with you.”

Keen gave a soft smile at that then shook her head.  
“We can talk about this later but we have to focus now. We have a perp to catch.”  
Park agreed but, looking straight ahead, couldn't help but add, “I know I'm new to this task force but for what it's worth, I think the two of you will be pretty good together.”  
Keen gave her a smile, and as they started talking about the case, Park was sure that this new step in Keen and Ressler’s relationship, built from their existing partnership, would be strong and last for a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE the whole ppl think your ship has been together for much longer than they really have. Also, if you listen to The Blacklist Exposed podcast, there's a thing about Ressler’s hair never moving and I find it absolutely hilarious (cuz it's true!) and I just had to include it. I hope u guys enjoyed it and lemme know what u think :)


End file.
